The Withered Petunia
by Bertram Wooster
Summary: Petunia Dursley hated Lily Potter. But before Mrs. Dursley there existed a little girl, Tuney who loved her sister too much to let go. A series describing the relationship of the Evans' sisters as observed by a third person.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction, last time I checked. Let me break it down- FAN FICTION. **

Being a squib in an old pureblood family she knew what it was to be hated and shunned for something she was born without. For most of her life she was ignored, cared for ,mind you,( it would never do for the other families to know that she wasn't.) ,perhaps her parents thought that if they ignored her then someday she would just disappear.

So, she did.

For that was what was required of her, expected of her-and although she didn't have magic she was bred to be a dutiful pureblood(squib) girl.

Nobody ever came looking for the thirteen-year-old girl that ran away.

* * *

She was asked to baby sit Petunia and Lily Evans many a time. Their parents would usually work late hours and often the children would stay over at her place. She didn't mind. She loved children as a rule,-something to do with the way they accepted you for who you were- and in many ways Petunia and Lily reminded her of the relationship she had shared with her sisters.

Seven year old Lily followed her "big" sister Petunia nearly everywhere. Petunia was very imaginative and would often come up with ridiculous stories about adventures with pirates, fairies, princes, princesses and, of course, Magic. Little Lily's green eyes would grow huge with wonder and excitement and she'd clap her hands with glee, often enacting aforementioned adventures with her sister.

It was obvious that Petunia loved her sister ,in fact, she was quite protective of her. Maybe, she was aware at some level that Lily was special, charismatic, people were drawn to her little sister in a way that they would never be drawn to her. Petunia didn't mind ,one could even go as far to say ,that she enjoyed it(took pride in her?). For whatever else happened she knew that in a way she had claimed Lily ,if only by being the elder sister, Lily was _hers_.

Petunia's world was perfect as long as Lily looked up to her "big" sister.

And for a very long time Lily did. The Evans sisters were rarely, if ever introduced to their peers and it was quite by accident that they came across the scruffy 'Snape' boy.

* * *

**AN: So my first fanfic. dated 23/05/14**

**Would anyone be interested in me continuing?**

**Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews-agriffindorgal and MRSRaven22. My first reviews ever, I'm so happy I might burst.**

**And the only way I can properly thank you for actually bothering to review is this chapter. Right Ho! **

* * *

London at the best of times wasn't the safest of places, especially for a thirteen year old girl- A thirteen year old girl who had never been to muggle world.

She had been told of the _other_ world (but, of course-pureblood families relished in informing their children ), tales of the vile ,filthy ,uncivilized people that burnt you at stake fearing what they lacked, fearing the unknown.

* * *

Petunia would start attending the Boarding School for girls that fall, this event although ordinary event in any child's life, induced a myriad of emotions in the family.

First and foremost, it was an occasion of great pride to the Evans' family. The Evans' sisters had been homeschooled for most of their lives as Mr. and Mrs. Evans were quite modern and believed that education was the only way to advance in the growing world. Thus, sending their daughter to a school was indeed an achievement in those days.

Petunia, who in many ways was attention starved, thrived in the happiness her parents felt for her and suddenly felt that she was _too_ grown up to enact fairy tales with Lily anymore.

Lily was probably the one who was affected the most. It seemed that overnight she had lost the sister , she had followed around for most of her life and in her stead there was this girl who _looked_ like Tuney but wasn't _her _Tuney anymore.

Often Petunia would say-

"Honestly, I don't have _time _to play those foolish old games with you, Lily!"

"Really, how _can_ you be such a _baby_?"

In Petunia's defense she had hardly met anyone her own age and the idea of being rejected by her peer group seemed like prospect too hard for her young heart to knew that she wasn't much to look at and she feared if the other children thought she was stupid or silly they'd never bother to talk the little girl with the plain mousy brown hair.

When Tuney left for school in fall it seemed like a part of Lily was lost, Lily would come to her house, looking smaller than usual, lost and alone without her elder sister beside her. It broke her heart and she wondered if she ever had that forlorn look about herself when she had left the place she used to call home.

Letters from Petunia would arrive every Saturday at around 3.30pm and it was impossible to miss, as Lily wouldn't be able to sit still for Saturday brunch. She'd gobble her food as fast she could as though if she managed to eat faster than usual, the postman would drop in early.

The first week Petunia wrote to her about her newest and "cleverest" friends, "horrid and terribly strict" teachers. The silly French teacher who had the hardest time speaking English,novels she had read and how interesting they were. Almost as an afterthought she'd ask if anything interesting happened to Lily the past week. Advised her to not do anything stupid. And signed her name with a brief "Sincerely".

It took Lily a good part of an hour trying to read Petunia's letter before she gave up and waited for me to return from the store to me to read it for her. Lily was never one to study her lessons at home and she had never read anything if she could make someone else read it for her.

But all that changed after Petunia's first letter.

Reading soon became her hobby and I hardly ever saw anyone who devoured a book like Lily Evans could. Perhaps, Lily couldn't bear the thought of waiting for someone else to read 'The Letter' to her or maybe she was afraid that Tuney wouldn't want to talk to her anymore after seeing real "clever" children who read whole novels and weren't silly like her.

On some level she also knew that Tuney would grow bored of the things she mentioned in her letters, cats who got stuck in trees and her failed attempts at cooking could hold Tuney's attention for only so long.

Lily Evans longed for an adventure she could write to her sister about, she longed for something terribly interesting to happen to her, something that would bring _her_ Tuney back to her.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you Enjoyed it! Review and tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
